Along with the development of the cleaning industry, vacuum cleaners are made familiar to numerous customers. As limited by use sites, however, vacuum cleaners are commonly designed with an integrated structure. In order to reduce the occupying space, vacuum cleaners are usually quite short, thus they are only used to clear dust in open spaces, but not suitable for some narrow gaps.
Furthermore, the vacuum cleaners available in the market can only perform a single function, i.e., cleaning, and can not meet the needs of modern customers.